elseworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Technology (Skill)
Technology covers operating, building, repairing, and generally working with technological devices and equipment. Without the proper tools or equipment, you take a –5 penalty to Technology checks for highly unfavorable circumstances. OPERATING Most routine operations of technological equipment don’t require a skill check and can be done untrained. Using an unfamiliar device does require a check, with the DC determined by how foreign or unusual the device is, from simple (DC 10) to highly advanced (DC 25 or more). BUILDING The difficulty and time required to make an item depends on its complexity, as shown on the Building Items table. If your Technology check succeeds, you have made the item after the necessary time. If the check fails, you did not produce a usable end result, and any time and materials are wasted. More than one degree of failure on the check may produce an accident or other unfortunate side-effect at the GM’s discretion. REPAIRING You can also use Technology to repair damaged items, with a –5 to the DC to build the item and –2 to the time rank required. So you can perform repairs on a complex item in eight hours (time rank 12) with a DC of 20. Failure on the check means you spend the time, but make no progress. Two or more degrees of failure may indicate further damage to the item or an accident similar to building it. You can reduce the time rank to build or repair an item by 1 by taking a –5 penalty to your skill check. = You can also attempt jury-rigged, or temporary, repairs. Doing this reduces the repair DC by an additional 5 (for a total of –10 to the DC to build the item), and allows you to make the Technology check as a standard action. However, a jury-rigged repair can only fix a single problem, and the repair only lasts until the end of the scene. The jury-rigged item must be fully repaired thereafter, and cannot be jury-rigged again until it is fully repaired. DEMOLITIONS Careful placement of an explosive against a fixed structure can maximize damage by exploiting vulnerabilities in the structure. This requires at least a minute and a DC 10 Technology check. The GM makes the check, so you don’t know exactly how well you have done until the explosive goes off. For every two full degrees of success, the explosive deals +5 damage to the structure. Failure means the explosive does not go off as planned, while more than one degree of failure means the charge goes off while you are setting it! In all cases, the explosive deals normal damage to all other targets. You can make an explosive device more difficult to disarm. To do so, choose a disarm difficulty class before making your check to set the detonator. Your DC to set the detonator is the desired disarm DC. Failure means the explosive fails to go off as planned. Two or more degrees of failure mean the explosive goes off as the detonator is being installed! Disarming an explosive also requires a Technology check. The DC is usually 10, unless the person who set the detonator chose a higher disarm DC (previously). If you fail the check, you do not disarm the explosive. With more than a degree of failure, the explosive goes off. Setting or disarming a detonator is a standard action. INVENTING If you have the Inventor advantage (see Advantages), you can use Technology to create inventions, temporary devices. See Inventing for details. SECURITY You can use Technology to disarm or sabotage various security devices, including locks, traps, and sensors. This takes at least a minute, possibly longer, at the GM’s discretion. The GM makes your Technology check secretly so you don’t necessarily know right away if you have succeeded. The Gamemaster sets the DC of the check based on the level of security: Failure on your skill check means nothing happens, but you can keep trying. More than one degree of failure sets off the security or trap, if it is possible to do so. Reference D20Hero SRD Skills article- http://www.d20herosrd.com/4-skills Category:Skills